User talk:StraightEdge
Welcome Hi, welcome to Exo-Squad Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Neo Warrior page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Maverike prime (Talk) 21:12, May 26, 2010 welcome to the Wiki Greetings Straight; I am Maverike prime, the founder and admin of the ExoSquad Wiki. I wanted to drop you a line to thank you for your help on the Wiki and welcome you to the wiki. While I am the admin of the wiki, I am NOT the boss in thought, practice or form. I simply have the ability to things that non-admins do not. That being said I am here to work with those who choose to lend their time and effort to the ExoSquad wiki. If there's anyway I can help, please drop me a line and let me know. Especially when it comes to getting screen caps and images. I have a library of several thousand Exosquad images, plus I have nearly all the toys with boxes and inserts. Maverike Prime 17:44, May 27, 2010 (UTC) links? Why are you removing the links from a bunch of pages? Images Recently we’ve had some issues with people uploading a great many images and then doing little else then stacking a dozen images in a gallery and sticking the gallery on various pages. This is a Wiki, not a gallery page. The purpose of this Wiki is to provide a central repository of INFORMATION about the series ExoSquad and its’ associated media. While a small image gallery of say 5-8 images on a main character’s page is fine, such as Phaeton or J.T. Marsh, loading several images for a character that only appeared in one episode, such as Glycon, is really pointless. Going forward I would like to put down the following guide lines regarding Image usage on this wiki: Character pages: Character pages may have up to 3 images on the page, but any more than one must be justified by the accompanying information on the page. For instance, if Shiva’s page has one image showing the character himself, and another showing his grave on Venus followed by a third showing the Shiva Clone speaking with Napier, that would acceptable. Glycon’s page having one image of the character himself, another of the character and a third showing the character standing on a Tank would not be acceptable. Main character pages may incorporate an image Gallery. Main Characters shall be considered to include: J.T. Marsh Nara Burns Wolf Bronski Alec DeLeon Maggie Weston Admiral Winfield Marsala Rita Torres Kaz Takagi Admiral Winfield Sean Napier Phaeton Typhonus Draconis Shiva Livia Simbacca Other characters will be considered as asked, but for the time being if they do not appear on this list do not add an image gallery to their page. E-frame pages should have 1 image by default. That first image should be the line-art gif images that are presently available on this wiki. Additional images for E-frames may be included provides they are justified. An example of this would include the AA-500 Falcon. There is the basic version, piloted by J.T. Marsh, and then there’s the Chicago modified version piloted by Eve Hanley. There is one image of the basic version, and one image of the modified version. Going forward I would to enforce this limitations with regards to images. As I said, this is a Wiki, not an image gallery site. The primary focus should be about information, not images.